


Mirth

by chaoticlivi



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: Soul thinks he's going to tap into an old fantasy of Maka's. It doesn't quite go as planned, but he's not complaining. (Approximately drabble-length, includes drawing.)





	Mirth

Down her spine and up his chest run two thrills, a connected resonance. On a whim, he whispers, teeth grazing her throat.

“Come for me, please…Angel.”

A smile breaks across her face, the unexpected levity tickling at her until she can’t hold back. She strengthens her embrace to keep him close and lets the laughter come, tightening around him, each gale of mirth racking its way through her to culminate on his dick.

It’s not what he expected, but it’s…damn, it’s pretty good. “Oh, fuck,” Soul says, sheepish and giddy at the pleasure he’s found in the stirring of amusement deep inside his partner.

Maka recovers just enough to kiss his silly grin.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
